


She Could be a Beast

by presumablynot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dragon AU, F/F, major death mention sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presumablynot/pseuds/presumablynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora becomes a dragon and Lydia does what she can to help her through a difficult transition</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Could be a Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for teen wolf micro bang. Gorgeous art can be seen [here](http://twmicrobang.tumblr.com/post/103217325712/title-she-could-be-a-beast-characters-cora)

Derek had given so much of himself – his alpha powers - to save Cora that of course some of it lingered. Some days the connection felt stronger than others. Some nights she swore her dreams were visions of Beacon Hills, and of Mexico, all the destruction that was happening.  
Cora could feel it. All the way from South America, she knew Derek was dying. So the very moment he broke and became reformed, something awoke in her. She was a fire, larger than life itself.

Cora darted into the woods, to get far away from her neighbors and simple acquaintances she’d made. Clutching her chest, she could hardly stop herself from shifting. It had been a long time since she felt this out of control of her powers, and it was not a pleasant feeling. The full moon rose above her and as she broke into a clearing in the woods, a beam of moonlight graced her skin. She tripled in stature, skin becoming scaly and tough. A roar erupted from her that the people in town would talk about for days, wondering what in the name of god it was that made such a noise. Flames chocked through her throat and scorched some loose-hanging leaves.

She was more than a werewolf now- she was a dragon.

...

The next few weeks were not a pretty sight. She- she doesn’t like to talk about that period of time. She was already distant with her neighbors, but now she couldn’t even look them in the eyes. She was afraid of anything setting her off, and eventually it became just too hard to live around these people.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed of her one-room apartment, she reached over to the cell phone on her bedside table and called the one person she could think of to talk to. She didn’t really have any actual friends locally, and she couldn’t talk to Derek- god knows what condition he’s in at the moment.

She slowly dialed a number she remembered from Beacon Hills.

“Who is this?”

“Lydia? It’s Cora Hale.”

Dead air.

“How’s Derek?” she continued.

“He’s fine. It’s complicated. How are you?”

“It’s complicated” Cora replied.

Slowly but surely, Lydia got the story out of her. And she realized that above all, even if she wasn’t asking for it outright, what Cora was looking for was a companion. She was lonely for a long time but her recent transformation pushed her too far.  
Lydia flew south three days later. She landed in the city closest to Cora’s village and rented a car to go the rest of the way. In her suitcase were clothing and enough laundry supplies to last a while, a cold pack, her laptop, and some books.  
Lydia was continuing her high school education through online courses while on “sick leave” and decided she’d teach Cora the things she was learning too, to give her something else to focus on.

The cold pack, on the other hand, pack was entirely for Cora.

Lydia was unpacking her things and Cora noticed the lumpy black sack with a blue embroidered logo. “What’s that?”

“It’s a cold pack. It goes in the freezer and you take it out to use when you feel the fire burning too strong. It might help bring you back and stay human.”

Cora laughed. She couldn’t help it, but that was her first reaction. It wasn’t until the next day when she actually tried it that she realized Lydia was right. She was clever. She grasped the mechanics of the supernatural from reading books when it took most people years of firsthand experience to get the same level of understanding. That’s just how Lydia worked.

It would be good to have her around.


End file.
